


Good Morning, My Beloved

by inariake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Just a fluff marathon really, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariake/pseuds/inariake
Summary: Tony watches Loki sleep, in a not creepy, admiring, affectionate sort of way.





	Good Morning, My Beloved

Tony didn't often watch Loki sleep. Quite often, Tony never even went to sleep in the first place and only came out of his lab, bleary-eyed and groggy, when Loki had already gotten settled at the kitchen counter (Tony was grateful to have found someone who didn't often complain about his routines). Whenever he actually did manage to settle down and join his lover in bed, either because he couldn't physically keep his eyes open anymore or because Loki dragged him there, the Norse god would wake up before Tony did. Even when he did wake up to see Loki still asleep, he was often too afraid to be caught staring. The Lord only knew what Loki would think about that. Tony didn't want to know.

However, this Tuesday morning, Tony woke up with sunlight in his eyes and a slumbering god beside him. Once his eyes had landed on the black-haired creature, he couldn't get himself to move his eyes away, no matter how serious the threat to his life would be if Loki caught him creeping.

There was no reason why Loki wouldn't still be resting at- Tony glanced at the hologram of an alarm clock on the nightstand behind Loki- 9:38 AM this Tuesday morning. Tony had made absolutely sure that there was not a single remnant of energy left in his lover's body at the end of last night, the stamina of a god or not. They'd felt done sometime around two in the morning, and Tony didn't expect the recovery period to be any shorter than a few more hours. He was quite proud that he'd kept Loki in bed for so long; usually, the god preferred to be up around eight, and only stayed in bed if Tony happened to wake up as he was leaving, not very awake but still awake enough to negotiate for another half hour.

Loki's neck was stained with bruises, as were his collarbones and so was his left shoulder. Some considered hickeys to be adolescent, the teenager's mark of affection unto their partner. Tony enjoyed them immensely; it gave him satisfaction to mark his lovers, to know that even once they parted, he would have those marks as a reminder on their skin for a few more days, as an echo of the night they spent together. It just happened that Loki and he hadn't parted unless they were reuniting soon after for about six months. Even more so than before, he enjoyed leaving those marks. Especially since he'd noticed that Loki liked wearing them. 

Tony liked to leave hickeys on his lover. It satisfied his possessiveness (which was good, because whenever Tony acted too possessive of Loki, Loki would get annoyed and angry. Perhaps someone who was used to being held in the high esteem of a god didn't enjoy feeling owned and below anyone. Then again, on rare days, when the mood was right and Tony had shaved that morning, Loki seemed to really like that possessiveness). 

Tony wanted to reach out and touch the stains of blue and purple. They contrasted nicely against his lover's pale skin, making him look like a painted canvas. Like the art that Tony thought he was.

The bruises weren't the only contrast. There was also the contrast between his long, ink-black hair and the pale skin of his face, resting on his pillow. (Loki's pillow, because the left side of the bed was now Loki's side of the bed, and the right side was Tony's. Never before had Tony been happy about having less space.) Loki consisted of contrast upon contrast, 

love marks staining pale collarbones, 

ink black hair hiding an ivory cheek, 

who he was in public and who he was in private, 

the Loki who Tony knew and the Loki he never would, 

the person people thought Loki was- evil, malevolent, mean-spirited, cruel- and the actual him, perfect, flawed, snappy, soft-spoken, angry, loving, mean, kind, ruthless, redeemable, guilty, and atoning.

Tony wasn't used to the well of emotions that stirred within him. Perhaps it had always been there, perhaps most days it had been frozen over, on some days thawing, on others particularly icy cold. Nowadays, it seemed to operate much more easily. Tony almost had the emotional capabilities expected of a normal human being. Still with the snark and sarcasm and carefree spirit, of course.

Tony didn't really know what a frost giant was, except they were cold and blue and had red eyes and after that first time Tony had seen his lover that way, Loki hadn't ever wanted to do it again and Tony wasn't going to make him, just let him know that it didn't matter. He knew that they were cold, is all that mattered. He thought it pretty ironic that the frost giant had been the one to melt the ice that layered Tony's heart. Especially since he was a former mass murderer and mean supervillain bastard. A former mass murderer and mean supervillain bastard who was still working on his reparations and had a nice smile and listened when Tony was rambling- which no one did, no one listened to his rambling because they didn't get it, and Loki didn't get it most of the time because he wasn't very good at technology but he still listened and tried to understand. 

The piece of shit. What a piece of shit to make Tony care this much about him.

The first time Tony had actually told Loki that he loved him, after downing several shots and staring into Loki's eyes for like fifty seconds because on some level he was afraid that Loki had been waiting for this moment to destroy him, to use Tony's love to his advantage, and that Tony had been a means to an end in a much larger scheme where people were hurt and it was Tony's fault for ever letting his walls down. It had more so been about Tony's general issues regarding emotions and affection, accumulated and nurtured and maintained over the years ever since childhood, than genuine fear that Loki was still villainous.

Which he wasn't. After Tony uttered those words, Loki hadn't known what to do with himself. He had been flustered and lost for words, and he had been blushing and trying to speak but not finding the right things to say so he was opening and closing his mouth quite uselessly for eight seconds. It was cute, and assured Tony endlessly- if this was part of a plan, Loki with his silver tongue would've handled the matter much more smoothly. 

Loki kissed him. Then said it back five weeks later.

"Are you staring at me?" 

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts by Loki's morning voice- raspy, dark, absolutely lovely- and was further awoken by the fear that grew in his stomach. Oh, no. Loki had caught him being a creep. Cue the scowl and abandonment of Tony on the bed that didn't feel as soft anymore.

"No?" 

The God of Lies was definitely not going to believe that. Tony berated himself. He had just moved his gaze away, but snuck a glance back to gauge Loki's response. To his surprise, the god was smiling affectionately, cheeks pinker than they had been before (another contrast, also very nice). 

"Creep", he chuckled, burying himself back into the sheets. 

Tony smiled.


End file.
